


Only Teasing

by loveglowsinthedark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Draco being Draco, First Date, Hogsmeade, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark
Summary: A sequel to Cassandra's ficLove-Tainted WaterThe boys go on their first date and things go from 0 to 100 real bloody quick (as they so often do with these two).





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.]

When Harry’d asked Malfoy to Hogsmeade with him, this was definitely _not_ what he’d expected.

Not that he’s complaining.

But here they are sitting at a corner table in The Hog’s Head (he’d felt the Three Broomsticks wouldn’t provide them with nearly enough privacy), cradling glasses of Firewhiskey (“Really, Potter, which self-respecting eighteen year old still drinks Butterbeer?”), he can barely even look away from Malfoy’s mouth (still swollen from their half hour-long snog session back at the castle) and it’s making funny things happen in the general area of his crotch; and to add to it all, Malfoy had begun running one warm, socked foot up Harry’s leg.

When he’d felt the first brush against his ankle, Harry’d shifted his foot thinking it had been an accident. But then Malfoy had slipped his toes under the worn hem of his jeans, his sparkling grey eyes fixed firmly on the cobbled street outside that was just about visible through the grimy window they were sitting next to, and had very deliberately pushed his foot all the way up Harry’s shin.

Harry had choked on his own spit and had nearly sent his drink flying as he’d scrabbled to clutch at the table with both hands. Malfoy had finally raised his gaze, almost shy, and had smiled a small, not-at-all innocent smile.

“Something the matter, Potter?” he’d asked sweetly. And Harry hadn’t even been able to reply.

So now he’s sitting with his cock straining against his jeans, Malfoy’s foot stroking maddeningly gentle up and down his leg, the soft fabric of his sock grazing the hairs on his leg, pushing through them, over and over.

And all through his sneaky assault on Harry’s senses, Malfoy talks softly, playing innocently with Harry’s fingers while Harry sits there shuddering in his seat and trying not to hex the blond devil sitting in front of him.

But then Malfoy pushes it too far – his foot slides all the way up to Harry’s knee, toes circling the knobbly joint once before pushing higher, grazing his inner thigh. He’s watching intently as Harry gasps and jerks forward, knuckles white as he clutches at the edge of the table, and that expression of concentration on his pretty, pale face causes Harry to finally _snap_.

He gets to his feet so suddenly that his chair topples over backwards and Malfoy jumps slightly in place, his eyes widening as he falls back in his seat and stares up at Harry in sudden uncertainty.

“Put your fucking shoe back on,” Harry growls low, so that only Malfoy could hear him. His sudden burst of activity had earned them a few looks from some of the patrons but the beauty of this place was that nobody cared about anyone else for more than five seconds. “Get up, we’re leaving,” he holds out his hand and Malfoy takes it. He’s barely just managed to grab his cloak from where it’s draped over the back of his chair before Harry is dragging him out, the bell above the door ringing dolefully as he pulls Malfoy out into the cold evening.

“Merlin, Potter, no need to get so worked up,” Malfoy pants as he stumbles along behind him. “I was only teasing.”

“Teasing.” Harry’s voice comes out as a growl again. “ _Teasing_.”

He suddenly stops outside a narrow alley that lay between the post-office and a toy store – it was narrow and curved sharply to the right so nobody from the street could see past the turn – perfect.

“Potter?”

Harry turns into the alleyway, his grip tightening on Malfoy’s hand and they’d barely just turned right to find themselves at a cul-de-sac when Harry slams Malfoy into the wall and bears down on him, making sure to press his raging erection into his hip.

Malfoy gasps. “Potter,” he breathes, eyes wide, whiskey scented breath blowing across Harry’s face.

“Teasing,” Harry repeats, lowering his head to the long neck, locating Malfoy’s pulse and biting down firmly on it. Malfoy muffles a cry, hands flying up to clutch at Harry’s hair as he shakes under his teeth.

“Well,” he breathes. “I’ve liked you for _ages_ now, Potter; do you know what it’s been like for me? So I figured some pay back was in order, especially after you rejected me so rudely that day,” he jerks as Harry licks over the bite.

“That again?!” Harry pulls back. “How many times do I have to apologise for that?!”

Malfoy grins. “Oh, it’s not an apology I was looking for,” he says softly against Harry’s lips.

“What were you looking for then, Malfoy?” Harry tightens his arms around him, and Malfoy gasps, his smirk broadening. His hand unclenches from Harry’s shoulder and slowly skates down his chest, down over his stomach—

“I was just... looking to give you a hard time.” His hand slips lower until he’s firmly cupping Harry’s tented crotch, eyes gleaming at the way Harry’s hissed and bucked.

Their kiss back at Hogwarts, their first kiss, had been soft, gentle, both of them tentative, exploring. Now however, just a few hours after that sweet, playful kiss, it’s nowhere on the same lines. Hungry, rough and demanding, they kiss _hard_ , tongues twisting and pushing, sliding wetly against one another, mouths opening wide and fingers grabbing at each other’s hair.

Malfoy’s own erection has sprung up almost instantly and now they rut against each other like wildlings, growling into each other’s mouths, teeth digging into wet lips. When Malfoy’s hand, still on Harry’s cock, tightens briefly, Harry gasps out of the kiss and slaps his hand away with a snarl.

Before Malfoy can even register it, Harry has his fly open and is pulling his cock out of his pants. A breathy moan escapes him before he can stop it and he lets his head fall back as Harry begins to move his hand, pressing biting kisses up his flushed neck.

“Potter...” Malfoy bucks up into Harry’s hand, whimpering softly, his cheeks stained pink, his eyelids heavy. “Merlin...”

“Fuck, you’re hot like this,” Harry pants into his temple, tightening his fist around Malfoy’s cock before sliding the foreskin down with his thumb. Malfoy scrabbles to hold onto his shoulders once more, rising onto his toes and letting out a strangled yelp.

“Please.” Malfoy’s whisper sends a shiver rustling through Harry and he leans forward to snog him some more, his hand releasing the damp cock to reach below and fondle the soft balls. “ _Potter!_ ” It’s a soft keen and Harry decides he loves the way his name sounds when uttered like that. So he rolls Malfoy’s bollocks on his palm once more, holding him close as he shudders and lifts one leg to wrap around Harry’s waist.

Burying his face in Malfoy’s neck, Harry reaches further below, randomly stroking over the perineum, his fingers going higher with each stroke even as Malfoy thrashes in his arms, thrusting his cock against Harry’s t-shirt, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s neck.

The very tips of his fingers brush the soft, wrinkled skin of his arsehole and Malfoy bucks so hard that Harry momentarily worries that he’s gone too far.

“Sorry,” he quickly murmurs.

“Again,” Malfoy wheezes, head thrown back against the wall, eyes rolling back into his head.

Harry bites his lip, stifling a groan as his cock twitches, and reaches for Malfoy’s arsehole again, this time firmly massaging it with two fingertips. And suddenly, the tip of one finger slips in slightly.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Malfoy’s leg tightens around him and Harry’s breath shudders out of him at the sudden realisation – he’s in an alley, literally out in public, and he’s got his finger in Malfoy – the guy he’s only just started seeing – _Draco Malfoy’s_ arse.

Well, not fully in, but he’ll get there.

Malfoy is shaking violently now, his hole twitching under Harry’s touch, his breathing ragged and loud. Harry presses kisses up his neck and nibbles gently on a pink earlobe before speaking. “Sure this is okay?”

Malfoy only nods – frantically. “Please,” he repeats, finally looking at him through half-lidded, glazed-over silver eyes.

Harry kisses him again, pulls his hand back, murmurs a charm and then wiggles his fingers back under Malfoy’s balls, cool slick dripping from his hand. “Oh god.” Harry’s forehead drops to Malfoy’s shoulder as the warm hole receives him happily, twitching open under the first finger he begins to edge in. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“You’re barely even in me yet,” Malfoy breathes snidely and Harry scowls at that, pushing his finger in all the way suddenly, making Malfoy arch off the wall with a shrill gasp and a gritted, “ _Good god!_ ”

“So _tight_ ,” Harry repeats, pausing with one finger buried fully into Malfoy, reaching between them with his free hand and quickly freeing his twitching cock. His erection bursts out into the cold and leaks gleefully against Malfoy’s, and the scorching grip around his finger tightens.

“Potter, please.” The beseeching whimper makes Harry lean forward for another heated snog. He kisses him wetly, licking around inside Malfoy’s mouth as he begins to draw his finger out, groaning as Malfoy twitches rhythmically around him. Merlin, what it would be like to put his _cock_ in there...

“More,” Malfoy demands as he pauses again with just the tip of the finger inside him. Tentatively, he stretches out a second finger alongside the first and rubs them together to spread the lube out. Then he’s pressing in two fingers and Malfoy arches back violently. “Yesyesyes _yes_ \--” Malfoy’s gasped whispers make Harry’s cock weep, dribbles of pre-come oozing out of him.

And then Malfoy reaches down, pulls their cocks together and begins to stroke. “Malfoy, oh _fuck!_ ” Harry has to quickly steady himself with his free hand against the wall because he nearly topples over and brings Malfoy with him at the feel of the slick, hot slide of Malfoy’s length against his own.

“Please move, Potter,” Malfoy whimpers, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Move your hand, come on.”

Harry lets his eyes fall shut, leans his damp forehead against Malfoy’s own clammy brow, and draws his fingers out in a slow slide. When Malfoy’s grip around their cocks suddenly tightens, he swears and viciously stabs his fingers back up into him without thought.

At Malfoy’s low ‘ _ah!_ ’ he hurriedly draws back out with another whispered apology but Malfoy simply shakes his head with a whine. “Again,” he gasps, free hand coming up to clutch at Harry’s hair and yank him forward for a kiss.

This time, they don’t break apart, mouths moving relentlessly in perfect synch as Harry fucks his fingers over and over into Malfoy’s astonishingly tight arse, Malfoy’s long fingers wrapped firmly around their lengths, hand moving in swift jerks. Harry is so, so close, his toes curling in his shoes, his balls throbbing painfully.

Malfoy is gasping soft sobs into his mouth now, the heel of his shoe pressing into Harry’s tailbone, his thin body flailing under his as he grips fiercely at Harry’s fingers with each pull-out.

And then, quite accidentally, on a particularly deep thrust, which is in turn an involuntary reaction to the way Malfoy’s hand twists around their lengths, his fingers brush against a little bump – and Malfoy loses it.

He lets out a hoarse moan and releases their cocks to grab Harry’s shirt desperately, nearly falling over. “Oh g-god, Potter, _there!_ ”

Out of breath and slightly mystified, Harry obligingly thrusts in, going deep and prodding his fingers around randomly until, once again, he brushes that little pulsing nub.

Malfoy lets out another gritted groan, his arse shivering with spasms, wetly pulling at Harry’s fingers with each long thrust until he lunges forward to muffle a frantic scream in Harry’s neck, spilling his release over their cocks in warm spurts.

Harry looks down between them and watches with wide eyes at the way the whiteness shoots out of Malfoy’s rosy cock, some of it catching on Harry’s jeans and Malfoy’s own shirt, the wiry golden curls around his cock glistening with his release.

“Fuck.” Malfoy bites gently at Harry’s neck before pulling back to lean against the wall and pant harshly. He blinks slowly, as if fighting blurred vision, and then slowly brings his hand back down to wrap around Harry’s cock.

Harry, who’d been watching in slight awe at how darn _gorgeous_  Malfoy is during and post-orgasm, bucks, yelping softly.

“You know, Potter,” Malfoy says softly, breathing still uneven. “If you were to take your fingers out of my arse now, I could suck this for you.” His eyes twinkle and Harry nearly comes from just his casual offer.

Hurriedly, but carefully, he pulls his sticky fingers out of Malfoy’s arse, Malfoy biting down on his own lip and gasping softly before licking his lips slowly, giving Harry a slightly predatory smirk before sinking down, right there on the dirty ground, onto his knees and without further talk or teasing, sucking the reddened head of Harry’s erection into his mouth.

Harry gasps and thrusts roughly into the moist warmth, fingers tangling in soft blond hair, breath coming out in shallow gasps. “Malfoy--” His spine curls and he squeezes his eyes shut. Sweat trickles down the side of his face and Harry is terrified he might simply keel over backwards and irreversibly embarrass himself in front of Malfoy.

But Malfoy moans around his cock, hands softly sliding up his still clothed thighs. Harry thrusts helpless again and Malfoy lets him, opening wide, letting the blunt head of his cock push down his swallowing throat. Harry’s been right on edge for several minutes and when Malfoy runs his tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock and _sucks_ , he unravels.

With a choked moan, he comes into the hot suction, his spit-soaked cock sliding smoothly through wet lips, the glans sliding over Malfoy’s velvety tongue as he sprays his release down his throat.

Harry is bent over nearly double, palms flat against the wall, hips bucking feebly as his cock softens and then finally slips out of his mouth, Malfoy licking his lips with exaggerated slowness, blinking up at Harry with a strange lack of the smugness that Harry'd expected from him.

Instead he slowly gets to his feet, taking the hand Harry holds out, and gently nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck, long arms coming up around his neck, his thin, long body pressed up firmly into him. Harry immediately brings his arms around Malfoy, holding him tightly as he waits for his breathing to even out.

They stand there holding one another until the cold bites at their exposed skin, Malfoy shivering lightly. They step away to right their clothes and when Harry looks back up, Malfoy is watching him, his expression a cross between sudden nervousness, and something unbelievably soft and warm.

Harry smiles, brushes rumpled blond hair out of the silver eyes and leans forward to kiss him firmly. Malfoy instantly kisses him back, his lips curving into (what Harry’s believes is) a relieved smile. When they pull away, Malfoy remains close, rubbing the tip of his nose against Harry’s.

“Well, as far as first dates go,” Harry says with mock thoughtfulness. “I’d say that was bloody brilliant, wouldn’t you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://l0vegl0wsinthedark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
